


Welcome to Night Vale

by KaskardenFluvia



Series: Time is complicated [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, I don't really know what to tag, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange visitor comes to Night Vale. A woman with very colourful hair. And she says she is from the future....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Welcome to Night Vale. Thanks to wingedb on tumblr for reading it and checking the spelling and everything. Have fun!

_Cecil was about to enter the radio station, when he heard someone shouting behind him. He couldn't quite understand what it was. He turned around and saw a young woman very, very colourful hair running towards him. She shouted his name._

"Cecil!"

He looked at her when she reached him. "Are you Cecil?", she gasped, "Cecil Gershwin Marron?"

Cecil looked at her, perplex about that obviously wrong last name.

"Uhmm actually I'm not." he answered and she tilted her head, confused.

"So you're not Cecil the radio host?" she asked and looked at him.

"I am. But my last name is Palmer and not Marron or whatever you just said." he explained and her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply.

"Do you know a scientist named Carlos?" she asked slowly. She sounded slightly anxious. He gave her a weird look and nodded.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend. But he's trapped in a strange desert. I thought you listened to the show?”

The woman sighed in relief and whispered something like, “Thank god.”

“Well actually I wouldn't thank god for trapping my boyfriend in a desert,” Cecil snapped, sounding harsher than he wanted.

But instead of acting offended she laughed a little.

“Not really,” she started and Cecil squinted. “OK, I think I need to clarify some things,” the woman murmured and looked at her watch.

When she looked back at Cecil she began to explain. “See, I'm a time traveller and the fact that you're still named  _Palmer_ frightened me a little because that means I have travelled back more time than I wanted. For a moment I thought time travelling was still illegal  and I was in real trouble, but if you already now Carlos and that whole StrexCorp thing already happened I only travelled just a year or two back too far.”

She smiled at Cecil who just stared at her, trying to handle what she just told him.

“So you're a time traveller?”, he finally managed to say.

The woman nodded.

“From the future” she added and laughed nervously.

“And you're here, why?” Cecil wanted to know and she blushed a little.

“Well, in the future, you and Carlos and Dana Cardinal and everyone involved in that whole StrexCorp thing are known as heroes” she explained, talking fast, “And I've always wanted to meet you,” She added after she took a deep breath. She smiled at Cecil, but she also seemed flustered.

“I'm a hero?” he wondered feeling his cheeks blush.

“Yes,” the woman said without hesitation. “Without you, Night Vale would have stayed under StrexCorp's control.” 

“That is- that is... _neat!”_ he exclaimed. The woman laughed and glanced at her watch again. She sighed.

“I would really like to talk to you, but I need to go to city hall. I don't have so much time and I want to see if can get to talk to Mayor Cardinal.”, she told him. 

“She’s my idol.”, she admitted after a short pause. “Well then go and see if you can talk to her.”

Cecil answered and smiled warmly, pretty chuffed by all this strange woman had said.

“If I have the time, can I come back to the station? Maybe we could talk again during the weather” she suggested.

“Of course.” Cecil agreed and she grinned, before turning around and rushing in direction of city hall, her colourful hair waving behind her.

Cecil watched her for a moment before he turned his head and entered the radio station. Maureen, his current Intern (and actually the only one that managed to stay alive next do Dana) gave him an irritated look.

“You're late.”, she simply said.

Cecil smiled apologetically, but Maureen only rolled her eyes and gestured him to get in his booth. He sat down and put his headphone on, then he gave Maureen a sign to show that he was ready. The intern pressed a button and he could see the red 'on air' sign light up. He pressed the little button on his microphone to turn it on.

_“Time is fluid. Take a swim. But be careful, you might drown._

_Welcome to Night Vale."_

 

He waited for the title theme to end, tapping his fingers on the desk and sipping his coffee.

 

_"Listeners, we have a new visitor in town. A young woman with very colourful hair...._

 

_Listeners, I can see our visitor through the window of my booth. She is currently talking with intern Maureen. It seems like they are joking as Maureen is laughing. I promised her to talk with her during the weather break and I'm also very eager to talk with her again. Maybe she can tell me how to get Carlos out of that desert. So I take you know to the weather."_

 

He waited till the music started playing, then he took off his headphones and left the booth. The woman stopped talking to Maureen and turned to Cecil. She smiled slightly.

“We have five minutes, than I have to get back to the broadcast,” Cecil said as a greeting.

The young woman nodded and glanced at her watch. “Can I see Khoshekh?” she asked and he nodded.

He led her into the men's bathroom, where Khoshekh was floating in his usual spot. The woman's face brightened when she saw the cat and she reached out to pet him.

“So did you get to see Dana?” he asked and she looked up, still petting the cat.

“Yes, she was very friendly. She gave me an autograph” she answered and grinned.

Cecil laughed before taking a deep breath. “So....” he started but she interrupted him before he could continue his question.

“I'm sorry, Cecil. I can't tell you that.”

“You don't even know what I wanted to say.”, he said.

“You wanted to ask me how to get Carlos out of this desert, didn't you?” she responded and Cecil sighed sadly.

“Why can't you tell me?” he demanded to know.

“Because it could change the future, you know? I would love to tell you, I really would, but if I do I could cause a paradox that would stop myself from existing which would lead to another paradox because if I don't exist I can't cause the paradox that stopped me from existing,” she explained and Cecil sighed. Time was complicated.

They stayed silent for a moment, before the woman looked at her watch again.

“I have to get back to my time. And I think it's time for you to return to your booth,” she said and he could hear that she was sad.

He looked up and saw the pitying look on her face. He tried to smile but failed. The woman bit her lip before and than she came closer. She stood up on tip toes and whispered in his ear.

“One tip,” she whispered, “Think about the name I called you when I first saw you. That's all I can say.” She resigned and smiled at him, than she left the bathroom.

He could hear her saying goodbye to Maureen, who seemed pretty happy for once. He took another deep breath before returning to his booth. He put on his headphones and listened to the last beats of the weather. He turned on his microphone.

_“Welcome back listeners. It seems like our time-travelling visitor left us. Or at least she told me she had to leave us._

_Anyway, do you listeners now anyone with the name 'Marron?'”_


End file.
